Asuka Kazama
Asuka Kazama is introduced in Tekken 5 and she has returned for Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection, Tekken 6, and Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion. She is mostly known to be the cousin of the series former protagonist and lead character, Jin Kazama. Before releasing the game in the Arcades, franchise developer Namco released images of three new characters as part of their Tekken 5 promotions back in 2004. Amongst the new characters were Asuka, a Chinese kenpo master named Feng Wei, and a mysterious ninja named Raven. Immediately afterward, speculation began to spread about Asuka's role in the story and her possible relation to Jin Kazama. Asuka is surprisingly brash and arrogant. Though, her profile states that she breaks up fights regularly, she seems to have no qualms about fighting herself and even seemingly revels in it. In her story mode, after defeating her target, Feng Wei, she decides to remain in the tournament in order to "have fun". Her pre and post-match quotes also demonstrate her confidence. As stated in her Tekken 5 / Dark Resurrection prologue, Asuka is also known as being a "nosy kid" who likes to solve other people's problems, "usually by knockout". It is also worth noting that Asuka speaks with a very heavy Kansai Japanese dialect (Kansai is a region of western Japan encompassing the cities of Kyoto, Osaka, and Kobe). One awkward bit of fan speculation addresses a potential romantic relationship between Jin and Asuka Kazama, which several fans have formulated after viewing the circumstances of the two cousins' first encounter. However, there is little to suggest that such a pairing may actually occur, despite the conditions of their meeting often used as a setup for many romantic couples in several popular forms of Japanese media. She is the rival of Emilie "Lili" De Rochefort, or simply Lili. Asuka is the niece of Jun Kazama, Kazuya Mishima, Lars Alexandersson and Lee Chaolan. Miscellaneous Information: Nationality : Japanese Occupation : High School Student Age ': 17 '''Alignment ': Good Bio Appearance Asuka has short dark brown hair and brown eyes. Asuka's default outfit is a blue halter top and blue short shorts, with matching gauntlets and lightly armored boots. Personality Asuka is surprisingly brash and arrogant. Though, her profile states that she breaks up fights regularly, she seems to have no qualms about fighting herself and even seemingly revels in it. In her story mode, after defeating her target, Feng Wei, she decides to remain in the tournament in order to "have fun". Her pre and post-match quotes also demonstrate her confidence. As stated in her Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection prologue, Asuka is also known as being a "nosy kid" who likes to solve other people's problems, "usually by knockout". Trivia '''General *Asuka's name is written as 風間 飛鳥 (Kazama Asuka) in Kanji and as かざま あすか (Kazama Asuka) in Hiragana. *The kanji individually mean: (風 kaza) wind; (間 ma) space between something or a gate; (飛 asu) to fly; (鳥 ka) bird. *Asuka was named after the river Asuka in Nara-ken. Katsuhiro Harada's parents live near there. *Asuka is voiced by Ryoko Shiraishi, who also voiced as Kaede Nagase in Ken Akamatsu's manga, Negima. *She speaks with an Osakan Kansai dialect. *Asuka has been in the opening intro of every Tekken game so far since her debut and wears a different costume in all three openings. *It is revealed in Alisa's journal that Asuka is a substitute teacher at her father's dojo. *Appears in Tekken Comic along with Emilie De Rochefort, Leo Kliesen, and her unnamed father. Tekken 5 & Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection *Asuka's sub-boss is Feng Wei, the unknown Chinese man that destroyed her father's dojo and injured him and his students. *Asuka has two alternative costumes. Both of them are bought simultaneously for 500,000 gold. One is a schoolgirl uniform, selectable by pressing the "Triangle" button, and the other is a geisha-like outfit, selectable by pressing the "Circle" button. In Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection, these costumes are available from the start of the game, without having to purchase them. *Asuka's geisha-like outfit also gives her a tattoo on her inner left thigh that says 通天閣 (Tsuutenkaku). "Tsuutenkaku" is the name of a famous tower in Osaka, Asuka's hometown, and it may have been the one that Asuka jumped off of during the Tekken 5 opening. *Like several other characters, Asuka has a secret move. Asuka's secret move will only work against Jin Kazama and it is called "Asuka's Ultimate Tackle". *In Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection, one of Asuka's customization items is Jun Kazama's hairstyle. She also has knee-high socks that are very similar to the ones that Jun wears with her Player One costume, with the only difference being that Asuka's are navy blue, while Jun's are pale blue. Tekken 6 & Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion *She retains her Player One and Player Two outfits from Tekken 5. Her schoolgirl outfit has also returned, but as a customization item. She also gains a Matsuri outfit that is traditionally worn in Japanese festivals as a customization item. It consists of a vest with cords tied on the sleeves and the back, with a bra top underneath, shorts, and knee-high, boot-like, open-toed sandals. Several customized versions of the vest have been seen, with different colors and designs. *Asuka's Item Moves are a giant white paper fan and a bow and arrow. *On the official North American Tekken 6 website, Asuka was incorrectly stated as being Jin's half-sister, despite them not sharing a biological parent. While they are related, they are 'only' cousins. This has since been corrected on the North American website, but the error is still present on the European website. Tekken Tag Tournament 2 *Asuka is shown offering some kind of "good teamwork" hand, Jin, instead of answering with shaking her hand, he did not respond to her and walked away. *In all of the trailers so far, Asuka appears and she teams up with her cousin, Jin. *Asuka's Tekken Tag Tournament 2 CG Art pose is similar to Chun-Li' Street Fighter IV pose. *In the teaser Asuka and Lili vowed to never team-up in the tournament but in this video, (at 1:20) you will see that they gave each other a high-five after they won. Category:Character Category:Fatale femme league Category:Heroes Category:Girls Category:Ninjas Category:Humans Category:Third in Command Category:Teenagers Category:Asian characters Category:School Students Category:Action Heroes/Heroines